Request series2
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A kuri Suri request. Kid and Chrona have a secret relationship. One shot. T for a few curse words.


Okay, this is my second request in my request series. (I'm still taking Soul Eater request.) It's a KidxChrona one shot. (Sorry if it sucks, because I'm not entirely sure on how to make Kid and Chrona interact with each other relationship wise.)

For Kuri Suri.

* * *

><p>-Shibusen-<p>

It was before school was going to start and once again Kid and Chrona were on one of the balconies alone. Lord Death didn't fully trust Chrona yet, so their relationship was kept a secret.

"I'm so tired," Chrona yawned as she leaned her head on the OCD teen next to her.

"Did Ragnarok keep you awake last night?" Kid asked. Chrona nodded her answer. Just after she did that the bell rang indicating that school was starting. "Maybe we should go to class," Kid said. Chrona nodded again. They were heading inside, then they heard an annoying voice from the top of Shibusen.

"BLACK STAR SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Kid sighed.

"I don't know how to deal with that this early in the morning," Chrona said.

* * *

><p>-Stein's class-<p>

"Where were you this morning, Kid?" Liz asked slightly aggravated when her Meister and the lavender head girl entered the room.

"Sorry, I had something to do for my father," Kid lied. Patti started giggling.

"Good morning Chrona!" Maka greeted when said teen sat down.

"M-morning." Maka smiled at her. Chrona looked at Kid who was sitting down in between his weapons. She had wondered why their relationship was kept a secret. She knew that she wasn't fully trusted at Shibusen yet, but why? Would it really be bad if their relationship was known? What would Lord Death do? Chrona found herself asking these questions and more every single day. She just didn't know how to deal with this bad romance.

"Alright! Settle down everyone," Stein said as he entered the room.

...

"And that concludes today's lesson."

"Thank god that we didn't do a dissection today," Soul said while putting his hands behind his head. Maka nodded in agreement. Then Kid stood up from of his seat.

"I have something to do. I'll be right back," he said then looked at Chrona. Chrona nodded at him. A few seconds she announced that she too had something to do and left the room to go meet Kid.

"Why didn't we just leave together?" she asked when she met up with her boyfriend.

"They might have suspected something if we had. Liz and Patti are already questioning why I leave for school early, go home late, and go off during the day," he replied.

"Oh," Chrona dryly said. Kid put his arm around her waist.

"Liz and Patti are going shopping with Tsubaki and then spending the night at her and Black Star's house, so you can come over and spend the night," Kid said. Chrona leaned into him.

"Sure," she replied. Kid looked at her questionably.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Chrona quickly shook her head.

"N-no I'm fine," she said in defense.

"You can tell me anything you know that?"

"Yea, I know, but I'm alright." Kid decided to let it go because he knew that she wouldn't tell him.

* * *

><p>-Classroom-<p>

Kid and Chrona went back to class. All of their friends were just talking.

"Oh, there you are," Tsubaki said.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked. Black Star sat on the top of his desk.

"Wow, both of you arrived at the exact same time," he said. Kid nodded.

"I met up with Chrona in the hallway so we walked back together," Kid once again lied.

"Well, we were all waiting on both of you so we could all go to Death Bucks," Maka explained while getting up and moving next to Chrona.

...

-Death Bucks-

"HEY YOU, LITTLE GIRL! I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star yelled to a young girl that was sitting two tables away from them.

"Black Star, maybe you should be quieter," Tsubaki informed.

"Quiet. Quiet! that word isn't in MY dictionary," he said laughing. Soul slammed his head against the table.

"Why is it that you have to yell everywhere we go?" he asked. Black Star shrugged.

"How can you not know?" Kid asked. Kid was currently sitting next to Chrona. They were holding hands under the table. (That's adorable.) Liz who was sitting on the other side of Kid looked at her watch.

"Oh! Time to go Tsubaki, Patti," she said getting up. Tsubaki and Patti followed her lead as she exited Death Bucks.

"Well it looks like we should all be heading out," Maka said "Chrona do you need me to walk you back to Shibusen?" Chrona shook her head 'no'.

"I'll go with you Chrona, since I need to go there anyway," Kid offered. Then they left leaving Maka, Soul, and Black Star behind.

"Kid and Chrona have been doing things together a lot lately haven't they," Maka said to her partner.

"I haven't noticed," Soul replied. Maka sighed then looked around.

"Where's Black Star?" she asked. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw the blue haired assassin walk out of the ladies bathroom with a huge grin on his face. He walked up to his friends.

"Only a God like me can get an awesome show like that,"he said. Soul and Maka exchanged panicked glances.

"What did you just do!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>-Gallows Mansion-<p>

Kid and Chrona had arrived inside of Gallows mansion. They rarely got to spend hours together let alone a whole night.

"It looks like Liz and Patti aren't here," Kid said.

"Sure does," Chrona replied.

"No fucking shit!" Ragnarok yelled coming out of Chrona's back. "Hey symmetry lover, why do you want to go out with an idiot like Chrona? I bet the reason why you aren't going public with your relationship is because you don't want people to know you like Chrona."

"Ragnarok..."Chrona started "you're so rude. Go back to sleep."

"Huh! I probably won't be able to sleep tonight because of you two. Or maybe I will, because Chrona won't give you any tonight, OCD." Kid sighed. Ragnarok went back inside of Chrona. He was annoying, but at least he didn't tell anyone about the relationship they had.

-Later on-

Chrona and Kid were in Kid's bed watching a scary movie. Chrona looked disturbed, but it wasn't because of the movie. Kid looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping he'd get an answer. Chrona shook her head.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"I don't believe that."Chrona laid down.

"well believe it, because it's the truth," she said.

"No it's not," Kid said. Chrona sighed uneasily.

"Yes, it is. I'm fine."

"Chrona?"

"Fine. I'll tell you," Chrona said "Is what Ragnarok said earlier true?" Kid looked at her once again confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, when he said why you don't want to go public with our relationship." Kid sighed.

"Chrona I'm not embarrassed to be going out with you. I like you very very much. That's why our relationship is a secret," he said.

"I don't understand."

"If my father were to find out that we're dating and disapprove because he doesn't trust you he might force us to break up. And I really don't want that to happen," Kid replied. Chrona didn't know what to think. She moved closer to Kid and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't think that you cared this much about me," she said.

"I do." Then Kid leaned over and kissed Chrona.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night. Happy thoughts of one another in their heads.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
